Transluscent Existence
by junshochan
Summary: What if you're in another world and the only thing that matters is to get back to your own world? What if, that wish came true but with every gain there's loss ? And, what if you realize that the ultimate exchange is to lose everything you ever cherished?
1. Chapter 1

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTES:**

**There are certain things you need to know before reading this story.**

**Firstly,this fiction is written in a script format,almost like an actual script for the voice actors to read.**

**Secondly,you would come across a lot words that are bolded (Practically Hysterical) .It's for you to imagine how the certain character would act at that point.It's all food for the imagination which brings me to a very important point as well.**

**The characters here are a bit of a cross between the anime version of FMA and the manga version.This is what I think creates the perfect FMA character.Example,Roy is too emo at times in the anime while in the manga he is more level headed.The anime is too serious, less moments of comedy as compared to the manga which is more balance.This is just my opinion.But,overall,I love both.Events in this story are a combination of both anime and manga.You will see what I mean in the later chapters.**

**I'm trying to provide a hopefully believable story ,something that seems almost as if it was written by BONES itself.So,there are no own character.I'm sticking to the characters existing in the anime and manga.**

**I'm also open to constructive criticism. **

**Lastly,a lot of this story as I mentioned earlier has got to do with imagination.Imagine while you are reading,that you are watching an anime of this story.If there are parts you require explanation (As some are done based on the characters understanding of each other eg. (Understanding look) between Roy and Riza could mean many things.It's best if you understand each characters problems and conflicts) just pm me or something?**

**Happy reading!!**

**Chapter 01**

Munich, Germany

Ed is resting on the sidewalk while Al grabs something to eat.

Ed:Aargh!!I can't stand this anymore! We have searched everywhere and yet there is still no sign of that bomb…..

(Sighs) Let's give up Aru!!

Al,after having bought a few breadrolls,turned back to Ed.

Aru:Nii-san!!This is not like you to quit so easily. Try to be positive!!

Ed:(Practically hysterical) Positive??!!We are back to the very same place we started out on our journey years ago!!(Gestures exaggeratingly at the area)Tell me, how positive can I get?

Aru:(Sweat drops)Well. it's true…

Ed:Is that food in your hands?

Without waiting for an answer,Ed grabs a bread roll from Al's hand.

Al:Really Nii-san!!Couldnt you be a bit more polite?

Ed doesn't answer but grabs another bread roll from Al

Al:Hey!!Save some for me!!

Ed:Ahh….I feel better already…(Sighs contentedly)

* * *

While sitting on the sidewalk after a meal, both Ed and Al are contemplating. both lost in their own thoughts….

Al:Nii- san?

(Doesn't wait for an answer and likewise Ed does not respond)

How do you think the others are doing?

Ed:(Absentmindedly)…Ah…Hyuzu..probably having a happy time with Gracia san…Took him a while to actually propose to her..

Al:No. I meant everyone..on the other side….Grandma Pinako,Den,Winry…

Ed:(Look changes momentarily of shock then into sadness.)..I don't know..

Al:Ahh..I almost forgot…Taisa..he has done so much for us…I wish I had the chance to thank him….

Ed:Enough!!!(Get's up, brushes his coat, grabs suitcase and walks off)

Al:Eh??Nii-san!!Wait Up!!

Ed:(Stops..but doesn't turn to look at Al.Instead he stares straight ahead)

Al:Nii-san!!Why are you running away? What are you afraid of?Eversince our return to this world,everytime I try to approach this subject..you just turn away. Why? I know you miss them…So ..

Ed:So what Al? What can I do even if I miss them?

Al: Well...you can talk about them...Relieve your memories of them… Nii-san, let us share these memories together…Remember...it does not belong to you alone...I miss them just as much…I never remembered most of them when I lost my memory 2 years ago..(pauses) It must have been hard for them….I wish I could go back and tell them I'm sorry…Show them we have regained what we have lost…..Share stories of our journey in this world…

Ed:That's a dream…..and…my hand..(pauses) It's still automail…..

A silent moment pass….

Al:Let's go back to the gate hidden in the ruins of the Thule society..I have been wanting to go back there for some time now…

Ed:For what? It's futile..It's not like we will be able to get back!(Look of deep regret)The gate on the other side is destroyed….Sometimes..I still wonder what made me return (Looks wonderingly and sad looks descends on his face) (Mumbles skeptically) What was I thinking of then?

Al: It's for the best of both worlds…

Ed: But...I dragged you along into this mess…..Now you can't go back because of me.

Al: Remember what I said when I followed Nii san into this world? I said I wanted to see the things you see, grow with Nii-san and share Nii-san's memories….We crossed over this world…through that gate….This..is part of your memory..and mine….Take me back to that place…Please….

Ed:Aru…

Silence…

Ed:(Smiles with a defeated look)Come….

* * *

At Central City Headquarters, Fuhrer's Office,

Roy:(Sighs and lean back into chair) Looks like my paperwork's done for the day….(Mumbling)How annoying…Why does a Fuhrer have to do paperwork?

Riza:Well..who told you that a Fuhrer didn't have paperwork?(Smiles )

Roy:(Sighs) Life is pretty boring….being the Fuhrer…I miss the good old days…when Hyuzu was still around… (Smiles sadly)You know..I'll give anything to have him back again..even if he were to annoy me endlessly with pictures of his family…..

Riza: (Looks at Roy) I know…

A moment of silence follows. Both are reminiscing about the old times…

Roy:It's been a while since I visited Hyuzu….Eversinced I became Fuhrer,there were so many things to be done to rebuilt this country…..

Riza:I'm sure he understands…

Roy:He was suppose to walk this path with me..to the very top…..And he left too soon….

A moment of silence ensues…

Riza:Shall I go get some flowers?

Roy: Huh? (Looks at Riza and then a brief realization dawns on his face. Gets up and gathers his trench coat) Come…let's go..

Riza:(Smiles briefly)

* * *

At the Thule's society ruins…

Al:Wow…everything is in ruins…doesn't look the way we last left it a year ago….Somebody must have wrecked this place or something…

Ed:(Ed doesn't reply but walks on silently)

Al:It feels kinda cold in here..I can almost sense the loneliness of this place...

Ed suddenly stops and looks up.Al bumps into his brother due to the sudden stop..

Al:Nii-san..Why did you stop suddenl (Al stops and looks up)

Ed:This is where Oyaji was killed….by Envy. He was beseeching me to use him and Envy as the passage fee….I couldn't do it..So..(gulps)…he made Envy kill him..and at that very instant you activated the door…….

Al:Using Wrath and Gluttony as a sacrifice….(Looks sadly)…To-san..

Then suddenly….

Al:Thank you oto-san!!Without you..I would never have been able to be with Nii-san …I will never forget it!!

Ed:What?(Snaps back into a bit of old self) Don't say useless things….(face reddens)

Al:(Grins happily)Oh..Nii-san..You should say thank you to Wrath. He helped too!!

Ed:I'm going to go take a look around…It's mighty dark in here…

Ed walks a bit further off then mumbles….

Ed: Thank you….Wrath…Oyaji

Al: Wait! There is an old lantern there...Let's see whether it still can be lighted.

Approaches the lantern on the floor….

Al:Well…there's still a bit of candle left there..We need a spark…

* * *

At the military's cemetery, In front of Hyuzu's grave,

Roy puts a bouquet of flowers in front of the gravestone..There is also another bouquet of fresh flowers there..

Riza:It's probably Elysia and her mom..

A moment of silence passes…

Roy:Yo,Hyuzu..It's been a while….The country is doing good now..Civil wars with neighbouring countries have long ceased..I'm doing everything can to rebuild this country..To provide peace and happiness to all…

Roy:Fool!!!You were not suppose to die before me..I have said it countless times..and I will continue saying so…(Pulls beret down)

Another moment of silence passes.Riza just stands a little way behind Roy….

Roy:I have achieved the dream we both sought for…..You can rest in peace now…

(Moment of silence in salutation of what once was…)

Riza:It's getting dark…

Then..Roy turns and gently takes Riza's hand. He slowly turns and glances at Hyuzu's grave...and smirks slightly

Roy:Oh..and I did what you asked…

* * *

After a few steps….

Riza:You forgot to tell him about the Elric brothers…..

Roy:I guess I'll save it for the next visit….He was always looking out for them….and goes out of his way to solve their problems for them…Sometimes..he makes me feel like such a useless adult…I can't help wondering..If I had paid closer attention to what was going on…They might not even have to lose so much…They might still be here..

Riza:You just had other more important things to worry about….Hyuzu and I knew that you cared for the brothers too…Everytime there is a situation involving them..you just become disturbed and lose all your cool judgment over things…and it was something you couldn't afford to do….

Roy:(Smiles slightly)It was that obvious…

Riza:(Pauses) Sometimes…there are many things we have to sarcrifice for a greater purpose…At that time, we needed you more than the Elric brothers….So,Hyuzu took their matters into his own hands…. At the same time, he cared a lot for them too.

Roy looks briefly into Riza's eyes for comfort and reassurance. They reach an unspoken understanding.

Roy: I miss the times when Fullmetal was still here...the chaos he caused at almost every town he visited was amusing…..And his reaction whenever someone commented on his height…..

Riza:That is just like Ed…

Roy:Yea…. The last time I saw him..He seemed to have grown quite a bit.

Riza:That is a good sign..after all..he's almost nineteen now…

Roy: I can still remember the very first time saw Fullmetal…He was lying down on the bed…without an arm and leg..He was so small then….And the day he received the National Alchemist qualification….He was still so full of innocence..not knowing where the path would someday take him…With him was Al,just and empty armour with a soul…Now..he's all grown up….with his little brother Al….It seems like just one moment that I turned away, and when I turned back..they had already grown beyond me..without me realizing..(pauses) There are many things I wished I could have changed.

Riza:You did what you felt best at that time….

Moment of silence….Both of them continues walking….

Roy: Stops momentarily)..I have always wanted to show you the place where it happened.. …It's destroyed now…..but I wanted you to see it.

* * *

At the Thule's society ruins…

Al manages to light the candle and it lights up the ruins..

Al:Ahh,finally..We can see more clearly now..Right Nii-san?(Realizes Ed doesn't answer and is looking down)..Nii-san?

Ed:The symbol is still here…(Bends down on his knees and touches the alchemy circle)It looks quite faded now…

Suddenly ,Ed picks up a rock and starts scratching on the floor, trying to retrace the symbol…

Al:Nii-san? What are you trying to do?

Ed doesn't answer until he finished marking the symbol on the ground…..

Ed:(Sweating)What am I doing?(Flops down with defeated look in his eyes)This.is hopeless..What am I thinking of..

Al:(Approaches Ed and puts a comforting hand on Ed's shoulder)..Nii-san…..

At the lost city, beneath the Fuhrer's office…

Riza:So this is where it started…..

Roy: And ended…I regret having to destroy the gate...But.It had to be done….Fullmetal knew that too…

Roy then bends down and looks at the faintly etched symbol on the floor and the dry blood.Slowly,he reaches his hand forward to touch the symbol..

At the same time….Back at the Thule's society ruins,

Ed:(Grabs the rubble around him in anger)Why am so pathetic…(Blood is now visible on his hand from gripping the rocks too tightly.)

Ed subconsciously touches the symbol with his bloodied left hand. As his and Roy's hand both touches the alchemical symbol, a bright light erupts from both sides.

On Ed's side,

Al:Nii-san!!What's happening?

Ed:I don't know. It seems to be some sort of reaction!!

Before they had time to react, the two are standing in front of the Door. All the previous surroundings of the Thule society seemed to have disappeared..

Al:(Panic in his voice)Nii-san!!I don't understand!!The gate was supposed to be destroyed on the other side!!

Ed:What the hell!!

The gates suddenly open, and the bright light emitted blind them.Ed and Al could feel inhumanly hands fastening themselves on them….

Ed:AHHHH!!

Al:AHHHH!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!!I'm back sooner than expected.This would be my last update for the month as I have my externals in January.Well,hoped you enjoy the first chappie.Thank you all who are reading this!!Please drop in your reviews if possible:) By the way,some description are quite rough as this is my first draft.**

**Again,I want to emphasize that you must read this story while imagining how it would turn out in anime form.Happy reading!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 02**

Back at lost city, beneath Fuhrer's office,

Roy:What is that reaction??!!It can't be alchemy..The door..It has been destroyed…(Before he had time to react, he is thrown backward by the alchemy reaction) Aahh…

Riza rushes to his side…

Riza:What is happening?

Roy:I don't know..(Gets up)What is that!!!!!

At the very same moment, the door appears, opens and then disappears. The light slowly fades away…

Roy: Something is not right here. I'm going to check it out... I saw something come through….(Puts on gloves)

Riza:I'm coming…(Takes out guns from holster)

As Roy approaches the place where the door reappeared, he hears faint voices. He poises his hand, ready to attack the unknown enemy…

Suddenly, a voice could be heard saying..

Ed:Oouch!!It hurts..Aargh...I have got sand in my mouth..Pffth…(Spits mouthful of sand out)..Aru??Aru!!!

Aru:(From a slight distance away) I'm here Nii-san!!I'm okay…(Coughs…)Where are we?

Ed:I don't know…Ppffth..Stay where you are. I'm coming….(Feels his way towards Al)(Grumbling)Ahh..it hurts…

Roy: Who is there!!

Ed:Eh?I thought I heard Taisa's voice…

Al:Huh?How can you?He's not even here…

Ed:Noo..It can't be…I'm hallucinating..and I'm hearing one of the most unlikely person too…Aargh..

Roy:Show yourself!!(Starts to walk closer towards Ed and Al)

Ed:There!!The voice again!!It's definitely Taisa's voice!!

Al:Nii-san..I think it is…

Ed:A ghost??!!!

Al:Nii-san!!!Stop saying scary things…

Ed:You heard it too!!

(Sound of footsteps approaching nearer)

Al:Nii-san!!I hear footsteps coming our direction!!

A short pause follows.Ed turns to look at Al with a horrified look on his face…

The footsteps stops somewhere near them…

Ed:We are doomed!!!

As the dust clears, the image of Roy soon began to be visible to Ed and Al,vice versa.

Ed:(Shocked)Tai..sa….Taisa!!!

Roy: (Shocked look….and lowers hands from attacking pose)Hagane no…?

They both stared at each other.Al and Riza who was just a little way behind Roy looked very shocked too. All of them stood and stared. A lapse of silence pass between them….all too shock to utter a word..

Finally,

Ed:Taisa!!!Is it really you?

Roy:(Doesn't utter a word)

Ed:It's me.(Gets up and walks towards Roy and suddenly trips and falls. He looks down to see what had tripped him and realized he had tripped over what looked like his clothes) Oww..Hey..What!!!!!

Al:Nii-san!!

Ed:What!!Can't you see I tripped!!!(Gets up)Why…It seems my clothes have gotten extra large….And why does Taisa seem taller than ever??

Al:Nii-san!!!...You are small!!!

Ed:What? Who are you calling small!(Turns to face Al and look of horror slowly descends upon his face)YOU ARE A KID!!!!

Al:And so are you!!

Ed:No way!!(Then realizes his hands seem to small for a nineteen year old)AAHHHH!!!!!I am my 5 year old self again!!!!

Roy:Hagane? Is that you?

Ed:(Looks at Roy) I don't know what happened…The door ..It was suppose to be destroyed…Did you destroy the door on this side? (Makes an attempt to move towards Roy only to trip over again)

Riza: Calm down….Edo-kun… (Pauses) Is that you? (Hesitantly)

Ed:Aargh….Of course it's me..Who else could it be?(Mumbling and grumbling about inability to walk properly without tripping)

Riza: (Turns to Al) Aru-kun?

Al: It's me Lieutenant…..(politely)

Riza:(Turns to Roy)I'm quite sure it's them….

Roy:(Turns to Riza) If it's really them…I think we have a big problem..

(Turns to Ed and Al) I think you have got a lot of explaining to do….I don't even want to know how you ended up like this….But..we'll save that for later..We got to get out of this place first…

Riza:And..it is best we start moving fast!!It's a long way up…

* * *

A little while later, the four of them are making their way up the seemingly endless flight of stairs.Ed is constantly tripping over his ownself….while Al seemed better at managing his new form.

Ed:Uugh..(Falls down)I hate this!!..Why are there so many steps..I don't remember having gone down this many steps!!

Al:Nii-san, stop complaining..I'm tired too..But this is the only way up..

Ed:(Grumbling noise escapes his throat but then he says no more)

Riza turns round and notices that Ed and Al look very exhausted…. having to take more swift quicker steps, making it double the effort. Both Roy and Riza have to occasionally stop and wait for the Elric brothers to catch up..

Riza:(Talks softly to Roy)At this rate we are going, we are not going to get out of here anytime soon….They are exhausted…It's taking a toll on their bodies..

Roy:(Stops dead in his tracks and turns to look at Ed and Al who are literally crawling up the stairs)So..what do you suggest we do?

Riza:Carry them…It's the only way..

Roy:What?(Looks at Riza briefly and there is an exchange of wills)..Alright…I'll get Hagane,you take Al…...I hope he doesn't create a big fuss..

Both of them gave a small knowing smile. Then they both turned to get the Elric brothers..

Ed:Tired….Hey!!(Felt himself being lifted up. Turns and sees Roy holding him)What are you trying to do??!!

Al:(Is gently picked up by Riza.Realizes their intentions..)Thanks..

Meanwhile Ed is struggling under Roy's grip.

Roy:Stay still!!Gosh!!!You're heavy in comparison to your size…

Ed:Who is so small that...

Al:Nii-san!!

Riza:Edo-kun!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!!I had some free time in between,so I decided to upload another chapter.**

**First things first,there have not been any additional reviews…This is quite discouraging actually.I do not have any idea on what you readers out there are thinking.So,once again I KINDLY BESEECH you to leave a review…..Continuity of this story depends on all of you out there**

**Lastly,this little bit here before the first divider,is a continuity from the 2nd chapter.I forgot to include it previously.Too lazy to reupload the 2nd chapter.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Roy: It's been a while…How have you been doing?

Ed: Fine Fidgets ..Until this happened!!Snarls

Al:Whispers to Riza I think Nii-san is secretly glad..He misses everyone here….He just can't seem to express his mind Nii-san….Everyone was like a family here….It just wasn't the same over there…

Riza: Must be hard putting up with him all the time…smiles

Al:I'm already used to it.chuckles

Back at the front, where Roy and Ed are..

Ed:How long more?GrumblesI can't stand this….

Roy:Stop complaining! I'm the one who's doing all the walking!!

Ed:Aargh!!

Silence ensues…Then Ed notices the ring on Roy's finger. He turns behind to check…and sees the ring on Riza's finger.

Ed:So…seems like a lot of things have happened while I was away...

Roy:Notices Ed's gaze Yea…many things have happened…. pauses Ahh,we are nearing the entrance..

Ed:Finally!!

* * *

Back at the Fuhrer's residence,

Ed:WAAAAH!!! Humoungous!!!!You live here?

Roy:Smirks

Suddenly, the sound of Ed and Al's stomache grumbling could be heard…They both grin in embarrassment..

A few minutes later, all four of them are gathered on the dining table.Ed is busily and greedily grabbing the food!!

Ed:With tears of gratificationI never knew food taste so good!!

Al:Don't all food taste good to you?Sweatdrops

Riza: Don't all food taste good to you?Sweatdrops

Roy: Hagane… Pauses We have got to get to the bottom of this…Why don't you start by explaining what happened…

Roy: I see….So…we can conclude that our simultaneous reaction somehow triggered the door on both ends to open…But it still doesn't make any sense!!The door was destroyed……

Riza: The price for the passage fee…was your growth… PausesIs that really it? The last time,Al lost 5 years of his memories..and you were sent to the other side…But now..both of you have returned…

Ed:Makes me wonder…how much more are we bound to lose…

All four of them sat silently..pondering at their own thoughts….Suddenly,

Al:Do you think our memories would be taken away too? Like the last time…

Ed: I'm not sure...At this moment….It seems that the price is just our physical growth…I guess we just have to wait and see….

A long silence ensues….

Riza: Seeing both Ed and Al stifle a yawn It's been a long day…I guess it's time to go to show you to your rooms….

Al:Ohh..okay!!

Ed gets up to follow suit..

Roy:One more thing…I think ,from now on, I would have to address you by your name..If I keep on calling you Hagane,it might arouse suspicion…You know..there are still people trying to search for trace of your existence….since that day…We can't risk a confrontation with them… pauses Edo…winces momentarily

Ed:Winces at the sound of his nameUugh….fine!! Turns to follow Riza

Roy:So..pauses… That makes my house your temporary residenceSmirks as Ed suddenly realizes the situation and a look of horror descends on his face

Ed:Aargh!!I hate being indebted to you..!!!

Al:Nii-san!!Seriously…

Ed:Fine!!...Well…I guess I should be grateful…

Roy:And Edo….pauses before smirking Don't wet the bed!!

Ed:Why you…..!!!!!!

Al: Grabs Ed Nii-san!!You really should learn to control yourself!!!

Ed: Aaargh!!Okay...I'll settle the score with you next time!!!

Roy: smirks

* * *

In the room, Roy is resting on an armchair, with a satisfied look on his face…

Riza: Enters the room I haven't seen you this happy in a long time.

Roy: Looks a bit startle by her presence, and then settles back into the chair comfortably. A meaningful look crossed his face...Yea…a return of an old friend… Pauses, then smirksHe is still so easily volatile isn't he…and Al…well...he seems just the same….He always had a calming effect on Hag…Edo

Riza: He's the only one keeping Edo-kun from tearing you to pieces...

Roy: I would like to see that shrimp try…I still got fight left in me you know...

Riza: Experated sigh...then smiles

Roy: Go to bed first…I have quite a lot to think about….Goodnight…. And then he smiles gently at her before returning back to is own thoughts

* * *

In the room,

Al: Nii-san, you asleep yet?

Ed:No….

They both turn forward and face the ceiling..

Al:Nii-san…What should we do now? We can't go back… pauses And what about the gate on the other side? Do you think it might still be open?

Ed: I really don't know Al…As for the gate...probably not...You need two people, one on each end to open the gate…and even so...there are some conditions…that must be fulfilled which I am still quite unsure of….So….as long as nobody triggers the gate on this side, it should remain close…

Al: I see….. Long pause...We didn't even have time to say goodbye to anyone ……

Ed: Slightly sad look It might be just as well…. Lifts his right hand up in the airHey!!My Hand!!

Al:Huh?Turns to Ed

Ed:Sits up It's not automail..It's flesh again….Falls back on the bedI guess we really did pay the full price right Al?

Al:…I still don't think our physical growth was the equivalent exchange…I think there is more…..

Ed: Ponders...We will just have to wait and see…..No point worrying now...Get some sleep Al...Then, he turns away, facing the other side of the wall, trying to escape further conversation

Al: Good Night Nii-san…..


End file.
